The Birthday Wand
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: It's April 1st, their birthday. But for the first time, George is spending it alone.


Happy Birthday

The Birthday Wand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I never would have killed off Fred.

AN: Ah, this should be one of my first Harry Potter fanfictions so go easy on me. The ending is quite weak, but I had problems ending it properly. Excuse the lame title, I always hate coming up with titles.

I hope you guys enjoy this, and please review, I'd love to hear your comments— be it good or bad.

* * *

_Happy Birthday._

_Happy birthday to you._

_To you, wherever you are._

As the last customer strolled out of the store, the bell attached to the door jingling happily as she exited, the storekeeper sighed, letting out the pent up emotions he had kept throughout the whole day.

It was April Fool's Day.

How long ago, it seemed. Last year's April Fool's Day, he had spent with his brother. It was in the middle of the war, yet that fact didn't seem to matter to him. He remembered that they were in the Burrow then, with Ginny, and his mother.

Ron had disappeared, along with Hermione and Harry.

Bill and Fleur were in Shell Cottage.

His father had gone to work.

Percy didn't matter then.

Charlie had gone on a mission for the DA.

He remembered that Fred and him had just invented another version of a trick wand. Another game to play, another reason to smile and laugh. Something golden and pure to hold on to in these dark, dark times.

It turned into a small wisp of rainbow-coloured smoke when you waved it- a small wisp of rainbow-coloured smoke that looked like the Dark Mark, except that the corpse was smiling, and the serpent tongue looked more like a party streamer which looked like a snake.

Their mother wasn't very amused.

Especially seeing as they had switched her wand with their newest trick wand.

"But mum, you should be honoured to be the first person to ever use this. After all, it's special, it's our Birthday Wand." The twins looked at each other, and collapsed in laughter at the corniness of the name.

_Happy Birthday to Fred and George,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

The twins smirked at each other, leaning in simultaneously to blow out the many candles on the Wizard Weasley Wheeze's logo shaped cake. A brief squabble and snatching ended with Fred triumphantly wielding a knife, ready to cut the cake. Of course, he had intervened, summoning a butcher knife (causing his mother to scream about losing another appendage other than his ear), and the cake had been severed into a few messy pieces.

And a very much cream splattered pair of Weasley twins.

_Happy April Fools._

And when they plunged their forks into the pieces of cake, the cake exploded. Apparently, the twins had managed to sneak something extra into the cake batter when their mother's back was turned.

It resulted in their mother half laughing, half scolding them.

_Happy Birthday._

Just a small drop of happiness in the waves of despair crashing over the rest of the wizarding world. Something as normal as a birthday, as April Fools.

_Happy Birthday to you._

George's arm raised, his hand unconsciously groping the side of his head, the air at the side of his head where his ear used to be. Fred had given him an Extendable Ear last year for his birthday, joking that seeing as he lost one ear, he should have super hearing for the other side.

George had had that Extendable firmly attached to his good side ever since that day.

How slow time seemed to crawl, yet how fast it seemed to fly. Life with Fred seemed so long ago, so very far away, as though it happened in an Alternate Universe, but yet he could remember the unknowing last few days they had spent together so very vividly.

In the sea of desperation, amongst the waves of despair, George clung onto the floating memories, bopping up and down, occasionally sinking beneath the water.

"Bye Mr. Weasley," a soft voice called. She waved at her employer, before exiting the shop as well.

_Make a wish._

"Would it sound incredibly corny, if I said I didn't need to make a wish." George smirked. "Though, maybe a million more wishes would be satisfactory enough."

"Oh, I know what I'd wish for. I wish you had an ear, I'm tired of being an ear for you." Fred joked, slinging an arm around George.

_Blow out the candles and make a wish._

George picked up a trick wand that had fallen onto the ground. He twirled it around with his fingers, closing his eyes as he did. It was so quiet in the stall—ever since there was only one of him. His thoughts filled up the silence that used to be occupied by his brother. It was so weird, not having someone to talk to anymore.

Was he still a Weasley twin? Or was he just a Weasley now?

_Blow out the candles._

"Of all the ear jokes you could have used, you used that one? Should I get you a joke book for your next birthday, or should I just get you another ear to spare me from these 'holey' jokes?"

"Well, I hadn't expected myself to lose an ear."

"You could have went with, I don't know-"

"Hah, you can't even think on of one, Saint Gred."

_And make a wish._

George grinned, waving the trick wand in his hand, "Expecto Patronum." The patronuses the twins had cast during a session of DA had been surprisingly different. But he supposed so, despite what everyone thought, they were quite different.

The wand disappeared from his hand, and be it pure coincidence or fate, left behind a very familiar shape in rainbow-coloured smoke.

Ah, the Birthday Wand.

_Happy April Fools._

"Happy Birthday Saint Gred."  


* * *

Inflatable Marshmellows


End file.
